Repercussions
by White Trenchcoat
Summary: Thundering Rhino gets promoted to leader of the Master's Council, inheriting the stewardship. However, an old friend isn't happy with these developments. No slash. Rated K  for W word used twice.


Hi guys. I was bored, so here you go. A standalone story unrelated to my others. As a fair warning, it has two OC, so if you're not a fan of those, sorry. If it helps, they're as far from mary sue's as possible :). Please review kindly and make sure to check out my other works.

Summary: Shen crashes the handing over of the Master's Council from Flying Rhino to his son Thundering Rhino. The peacock will not take this lying down, especially after the shock of having his parents die (Takes place after they've died).

The W word I mentioned, if I wasn't clear, is 'Whore'. If you are offended, then again, I'm sorry. Please don't flame me about it though, as Shen's views are not my own.

Enjoy.

* * *

><p>Flanked by Jade Wings and Master Leopard, Thundering Rhino knelt down on one knee in front of his father: Master Flying Rhino. "Son, today is a proud day for me, as I bless you with the responsibility you have so earned" explained the old Rhino, having lived to an old age; older than rhino usually lived. "I pass the leadership of the Master's Council onto my son, Master Thundering Rhino, due to an unanimous vote."<p>

A smattering of applause rang through the courtyard, a few cheers punctuating the happy scene. Most of Gongmen City had turned up, being fond of Thundering Rhino very much. He had a good sense of humour.

"Thank you, father. I promise to uphold the Council to the standards you have set" replied Thundering Rhino, standing up and turning to the crowd. His father put a hand on the young rhino's shoulder, instilling confidence. "My friends and citizens, we have rough times ahead. The death of our peacock rulers was a huge blow to us all, but I assure you I will make their memory proud, and contribute to the everlasting glory of Gongmen City" spoke Thundering Rhino, delivering his speech perfectly.

The doors to the courtyard were suddenly flung open, a blood covered goose falling through the huge barrier. "Shen..." it whispered, and was kicked aside by a steel foot. "Don't make me laugh!" cawed the peacock mockingly, surrounded by wolves, gorillas and his own collection of rhino.

"You should not be here Shen" spoke Flying Rhino, voice tinged with wisdom. "Shut up, you great oaf. This city is more mine than yours. I will not allow another rhino to take over the glory that belongs to my family" yelled Shen, taking up his sword as a challenge.

Flying Rhino stepped forwards, but Jade Wings and Leopard came forwards instead. "Leave now, Shen, you have been insolent enough as it is" warned Jade Wings, her green feathers shining in the sun. "Don't talk to me about insolence, you whore!" cursed Shen, drawing gasps from the crowd. "No!" yelled Flying Rhino and Jade Wings together as Master Leopard lunged forwards to protect his friend's honour.

Shen laughed, flying over the feline's head and throwing his knives with deadly accuracy. "A whore, two great oafs and a kitten! Just give up now." The blades hit their mark true, and Master Leopard fell to the floor, blood trickling out of him.

Using her legendary speed, Jade Wings flew in, grabbed Master Leopard and flew back to the podium. "Shen..." growled Thundering Rhino, and this time charged forwards.

"You will not ruin this sacred occasion!" he yelled, the knives clattering uselessly against his armoured hide. The huge metal hammer was swung down, Shen fluttering away. With careful bludgeoning, the weapon slammed into the ground multiple times. Two downward slams caused Shen to flutter left and right, getting under the rhino's guard. However, the hammer was held up, dropped and Thundering Rhino brought the hammerhead closer to his body.

Better than any knuckledusters, the square of steel deflected all of Shen's attempts, and then they were unharmed. Thundering Rhino launched a violent attack with his huge feet while Shen went for the pressure points. They jumped apart, ugly bruises rising up on the peacock's body, while his opponent was feeling a decrease in speed.

Again they clashed, Shen moving all around the rhino's body this time, pecking and kicking at every part he could. As another blade came up to jab Thundering Rhino's left out, Flying Rhino swung his axe, the strong wind blowing Shen across the floor.

"Now!" yelled Shen, the Molotov cocktails flying through the air. Fire and oil exploded, coating the rhino in the sticky liquid. However, the rhino was unfazed. Along with his super strong hide, Flying Rhino had forced his son to be tempered against all the elements. He could even hold his breath underwater for a long time.

The peacock knew if that hammer hit him, he was dead. It took all his effort to maneuver around the great oaf, and finally latched onto his back. "Coward!" yelled Thundering Rhino, falling back. Shen flew off before he was crushed, and then slammed the rhino down into the ground with surprising strength.

The naginata came down now, piercing through the rhino's hide to cut his arm. "Only a peacock will rule Gongmen City" whispered Shen, ready to deliver the killing blow.

Flying overhead, a huge shape covered in armour came down, axe slicing Shen's sword in half. With a squark of panic, the peacock darted back. Flying Rhino stood there in his impenetrable armour, pointing his axe at Shen. "Where did you learn such a cowardly way of fighting?" admonished Flying Rhino, trying not to remember Shen when he was a child.

Shen ignored the question, throwing his arm forwards. "Attack!" he yelled, all of his retinue charging forwards. The axe came out, spinning, and a whirlwind blew the two rhino into the air. As the wolves came forwards, Flying Rhino grabbed their armour and ripped it off, delivering a great pummeling to their bodies. The gorillas came forward next, and grappled with the great rhino.

Flying Rhino broke the gorillas arms, and then tossed them to the floor. Everyone cheered as Master Flying Rhino took out 6 opponents in less than a few minutes. Shen cursed, and then lobbed two concealed cocktails into the air. "Gongmen City is mine!" shrieked Shen, the explosives coating several citizens with fire.

Without a word, the Master was spinning his axe with fast movements. In five minutes, strong air currents blasted through the courtyard, extinguishing the fires. "Remember my words that day, rhinoceros!" explained Shen loudly, the injured citizens groaning and near death.

"This is your fault, and theirs!" proclaimed Shen, and then Thundering Rhino's fist punched him through the gates, catching the peacock off-guard. Shen tumbled down the steps, coughing in pain and cawed an order once his breath was back. Through the city, barrels of gunpowder were ignited, causing cries of panic and pain from the citizens. "I'll be back!" challenged the peacock, flying away.

"SHEN!" yelled Flying and Thundering Rhino together, watching the exiled peacock run away once more.

* * *

><p>Fun stuff. I think it might be a bit less detailed than my other stories, so I apologise for that, but I hope it has the same quality as them. As always, reviews are welcome, as are threats via PMs (Also, bribes). Please make sure to vote on my poll as well.<p>

-WT.


End file.
